Vanaheïm
by JunyTheKid
Summary: Il existait, au centre de la capitale d'Adranar, un arbre. Mais cet arbre, loin d'être petit par sa hauteur ou sa largeur n'était pas n'importe quel arbre et, les feuilles qui poussaient sur ses branches n'étaient pas n'importe quelles feuilles. Il était Garguan le Protecteur et la légende racontait que de ses fruits étaient nés les sept espèces que Vanaheïm connaisse.


**Prologue**

Il existait, au centre de la capitale d'Adranar, un arbre. Mais cet arbre, loin d'être petit par sa hauteur ou sa largeur n'était pas n'importe quel arbre et, les feuilles qui poussaient sur ses branches n'étaient pas n'importe quelles feuilles. Cet arbre, à l'écorce claire, tellement claire qu'elle semblait être blanche, était très estimé par delà le royaume de Vanaheim. Il était tellement estimé qu'on lui avait assigné une légende et un nom. Il était Garguan le Protecteur et la légende racontait que de ses fruits étaient nés les sept espèces que Vanaheïm connaisse et qu'à l'aube de chaque nouvelle ère de ce monde, l'arbre offrait un nouveau fruit, contenant le premier mâle et la première femelle de cette nouvelle espèce. Les feuilles de Garguan aussi avaient leur réputation, car on entendait parfois, en s'arrêtant dans quelques tavernes et en écoutant quelques vieillards ivres raconter d'étranges histoires sur ces dernières. Certains assuraient que jamais elles ne tombaient et que le jour ou l'arbre perdrait son manteaux de verdure, alors, la fin de ce monde serait proche. Pour d'autres les feuilles pouvaient changer de couleur en fonction des événements à venir ; si les feuilles étaient bleues, alors le monde était plus que prospère, si elles étaient vertes le monde restait dans une paix plus ou moins certaines et si elles étaient rouges, alors Vanaheïm tomberait dans le chaos et l'horreur. Mais pour l'heure, les feuilles étaient vertes et bien qu'elles ne soient jamais tombées, personne ne semblait croire en cette légende et même Garguan ne cherchait pas à la confirmer, ou pire, la réfuter. Car Garguan était un arbre vivant. Tous les arbres vivent et meurt un jour, mais peu d'entre eux sont réellement vivants dans le sens où ils peuvent, l'espace d'un temps, s'animer, se déraciner et prendre la parole. Le Protecteur le pouvait et son écorce, bien que claire, témoignait des nombreux combats auxquels il avait participé durant l'antique _Ère des Dragons_. S'il parlait, s'était uniquement à une élite rare d'hommes et de femmes qui étaient capables de comprendre l'ancien dialecte utilisé par l'arbre. Cette élite portait le nom de druides et ils étaient tous des mages puissants et admirés. Les druides étaient rares et se réunissait, à chaque réveil de Garguan, en un conseil de sept mages. Il existait un mage pour chaque espèce de ce monde, un seul et à sa mort, il léguait son pouvoir à un enfant de son espèce naissant le même jour. L'enfant était ensuite confié aux autres mages qui l'entraînait et le formait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge adulte et soit capable, à son tour, de former un enfant.

Lorsque le Protecteur s'éveillait, c'était souvent pour annoncer quelques prédictions et faire quelques pas dans la capitale afin de montrer aux habitants du monde de Vanaheïm qu'il veillait toujours sur eux. Omniscient, l'arbre n'avait jamais eu à demander quoique ce soit aux druides, il se contentait de leur annoncer le futur sous forme d'énigmes. Pour cette occasion, tous les rois et toutes les reines de ce monde faisaient le déplacement avec leurs peuples pour assister au réveil de l'arbre qui était toujours précédé du plus violent des orages du siècle. Car Garguan ne s'éveillait qu'une fois tous les cent ans environ et son réveil ne durait que cinq jours. Après ce délai, l'arbre retournait à sa place initiale et dans un dernier soupir, reprenait sa forme d'origine, celle d'un arbre. Personne n'avait vu l'arbre se tenir éveillé plus de cinq jours et bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes avaient du mal à imaginer le Protecteur se battre lors des batailles qui avaient opposé leurs ancêtres aux légendaires dragons. Les combats avaient été sanglants et bon nombre de ruines pouvaient encore en témoigner. Au nord de Vanaheïm par exemple, on pouvait admirer le squelette d'un dragon que Garguan avait affronté, mais on retrouvait les traces des batailles un peu partout en ce monde et personne n'avait réellement oublié la menace qu'ils avaient été. Car maintenant, les dragons n'existaient plus et les druides veillaient à ce qu'ils ne reviennent jamais d'entre les morts.

Garguan était la figure emblématique du monde de Vanaheïm et celui qui avait unifié les sept peuples en départageant leurs territoires de façons égales. Au centre se trouvait Vallin et sa capitale Adranar; c'était la cité des humains et là où résidait Garguan. Les humains étaient connus comme était la plus petite et fragile des espèces, mais ils étaient dotés de sentiments forts et semblaient fiables, d'autant plus que leur souverain, Tenor, était un homme sage et vaillant. Tout au nord de Vanaheïm, on trouvait Moradöm le royaume des nains. Daïm était leur cité souveraine et comme bon nombre de leur ville, elle était souterraine et se trouvait à proximité du coeur d'un volcan vieux de _l'Ère des Dragons_. Les nains, petits par leur taille semblait tous avoir une allure bougonne et rustre, si bien qu'il était souvent difficile de différencier un nain d'une naine. Cependant, ils restaient les meilleurs forgerons et marchands de Vanaheïm si bien que les six autres peuples leur passaient régulièrement commande. Au Nord-Ouest résidaient les frontières des terres d'Hindrik. C'est ici que résidaient les Trolls, des créatures imposantes, à la peau verte aussi dure qu'une armure. Les Trolls n'étaient ni connus pour leur intelligence, ni pour leur loyauté et semblaient être le peuple le plus instable de Vanaheïm, mais ils étaient tellement forts qu'il fallait six humains pour venir à bout du plus petit des Trolls de ce monde. Comme les Trolls étaient des nomades, Garguan leur donna de grandes terres, avec des montagnes et de grandes plaines afin qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre de la chasse. Le royaume voisin, au Sud-Ouest, Ranaghar était le royaume des Gouls. Évité par les autres peuples, il était constitué essentiellement de cours d'eau et de marécages et semblait être à même de convenir à l'espèce l'habitant. Tout au Sud de Vanaheïm, sur la côte et dans l'eau, les Seïrens obtinrent des terres et bâtirent le royaume de Daukis. La capitale Noryar résidant sous l'eau, les Seïrens furent contraint de l'installer sous un immense dôme magique pour permettre aux autres espèces de s'y rendre. Le Sud-Est fut attribué aux Svildaxis, un peuple discret qui nomma son royaume Nordo et construit sa capitale, Elondir. Très savants, mais très craintifs, les Svildaxis ont appris à communiquer avec les plantes et les animaux et possèdent ainsi les meilleurs remèdes de Vanaheim. Juste au-dessus de leur terre, à l'Est et au Nord Est s'installèrent les Elfes, dans la forêt de Nimen où ils érigèrent Elionen, leur capitale. Très bon chasseurs et très sages, les Elfes fabriquent les meilleurs arcs et les meilleurs poisons de ce monde. Certains d'entre eux sont également clairvoyants et bon nombre d'habitants à Vanaheïm font le déplacement jusqu'à Elionen dans l'espoir qu'on prédise leur avenir.

Ainsi fut crée le monde de Vanaheïm et comme cela, Garguan assura la paix et la sérénité. En offrant à chacun ce qu'il souhaitait obtenir, il fit en sorte que jamais plus, ce monde ne sombre dans la guerre comme il avait sombré durant l' _Ère des Dragons_. Cependant, conscient que le monde se gangrènerait forcément à un moment donné, il nomma un druide de chaque espèce auxquels il confia de nombreux pouvoirs afin de renforcer la paix. Mais là encore le Protecteur savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à venir à bout du mal qui semblait s'insinuer doucement dans les veines alors il donna à chacun des druides une pierre. Seules, ces pierres pouvaient accomplir des miracles de guérisons, mais réunies, elles étaient capables de former, pendant un cours instant, un passage menant à un autre monde. Et Garguan espéra pendant longtemps, que si ce monde était incapable de se sauver, alors un autre monde le pourrait.


End file.
